Having the Woes with a stubborn Weasley
by mokimik
Summary: Ginny gets mad at Ron, for not making a move at Hermione...But is that all that's bothering her?


Without knocking she entered his room.

"Stubborn, that's what you are."

Ron looked up from the old _Martin Miggs the Mad Muggle _comic book he was skipping through and saw that Ginny stood in the doorway, fuming.

Unconsciously, Ron moved slightly away from her. Ginny was always scary when she started looking so much like their mum. Keeping in mind the fact that discussions with her tended to end in shouting matches, he asked carefully:

"What?"

"I said you're stubborn . . . actually, both of you are!"

Ron stared at her, his mouth hanging open. Paying no attention to his confusion, Ginny continued to babble, looking more furious which each word.

"In my whole life, I've met quite a few people who are stubborn and many more that are entirely oblivious to what is going on around them. Percy, for instance, or Luna, who is obviously in her own little world . . . they certainly qualify. Dad can be considered stubborn for still playing with those muggle shoe-drivers, even though Mum has forbidden him from even looking at them. I myself can often be counted as a proud member of a group that, if it existed, might go by the name 'Most Stubborn People of Wizarding Britain.' But if there really was such a group, you and your _friend_ would be leader."

At this, Ron stood up, though he was still not quite certain of whom – or what – Ginny was talking about.

"Ginny . . ." he started, but he was actually rather glad when his sister cut him off, because he had no idea what he wanted to say exactly, seeing as he didn't even understand what the subject was.

"Don't you dare 'Ginny' me! I'm sick of you two! Why can't you just see that you are both not only stubborn, but also too stubborn to admit that you're stubborn?"

Suddenly, Ron understood what she was ranting about.

"Is this about Harry? Because I can't help it that . . ."

Or at least, Ron thought he had got it. Based on Ginny's reaction, however, he clearly hadn't. Stamping her foot on the floor in frustration, she shouted:

"Ron, you prat! This is not about Harry! He can easily be added to the stubborn group, but the fact that you actually can't see it makes you the bloody head of that group!"

"Well then, what _IS _this about?" he shouted back, still not understanding how he had deserved this tirade.

"Hermione!She'll be leaving in about two hours to see her parents for what may be the last time before you three go off to Merlin knows where!"

"So? I'll wave her goodbye, don't fuss about that!" he said defensively, sitting back down on his bed and attempting to hide his now extremely red face behind his comic book.

"So after Bill and Fleur's wedding, you won't say anything more to her besides giving a goodbye?" She sat down next to him on his bed.

"Why are you so bothered by this?" he asked irritated.

"Because . . . You can have it, Ron. You can have her. If you are still too stubborn to realise that you both like each other, please at least admit that you had a nice time at the wedding . . ." she asked softly. Her voice had changed completely, and without really wanting to, he looked up, right in her eyes.

Slowly, Ron understood her point.

He _had _had a nice time at the wedding. He and Hermione had, of course, been the victims of an attempt by his mum to set them up, but it hadn't been entirely unpleasant. At least they hadn't split the moment the first song ended, wondering who was feeling more awkward, like Harry and Ginny. His mum hadn't known that the had broken up, or even hadn't know that they had been a couple, or, (like Hermione had tried with talking,) get them back together again. No, he and Hermione had danced, laughed a few times, and Ron couldn't remember that he had stepped on her feet. In fact, now that he thought about it, he couldn't even remember the number of songs they had danced on together . . .

He looked at his sister again, and finally nodded slowly.

"Okay. We had a nice time," he said, after a pause. "So?? That doesn't have to mean we are a . . . you know . . . a couple..."

"It's not about having to be a couple, Ron. It's about you wanting to be a couple."

He was silent for a while, feeling a lot of emotions creeping up.

How could Ginny make him so confused? It's not like she had said anything shocking, had she? He had admitted to himself that he liked Hermione a while ago. And shortly after realising that he would make a complete fool out of himself by telling her, he had vowed to die with that secret. With all the dangerous things that lay ahead of them, his vow actually might come true. Hermione was way out of his league, and probably wouldn't even think about boys with so many dangerous things on her, Harry's and his path. But how did Ginny know that he liked her? Was it that obvious? And why did she have to meddle in his business anyway? He wasn't allowed to do so when she and Harry . . .

"This isn't just about Hermione and me, is it, Ginny?" he asked softly, and looked at the girl sitting next to him on the bed.

"What are you talking about?" She looked up, her head resting on her knees. In a way, she looked the way she had when they'd found her after she was possessed by You-Know-Who so many years ago.

"I'm talking about you and Harry. I'm quite right, aren't I?"

"That wasn't my point and I don't want to talk about that. He broke it off for a good reason, and I'm not mad at him," she huffed, and looked away.

For a few minutes, they sat in complete silence. Ron knew Ginny. Come to think of it, he was probably one of the few people that really knew her, except for Bill, of course. Ron didn't know how it had happened; all he knew was that Bill and Ginny were as close as a brother and sister could be. Maybe because they had so much in common – she was tough, like Bill. And she was pretty popular, too, yet another quality Ron didn't possess much of.

But at the same time, she was just as unsure as any other teenager, and they were about the same age – maybe they did have a bond. Ron could be just as uncertain as Ginny probably now was.

He looked at her again and saw that she still had her head turned the other way.

Without even realising what he did, he put an arm around her; she felt just as uncertain as he did sometimes and with both Bill and Harry leaving, probably even more.

The moment he touched her shoulders, Ginny started sobbing. It wasn't loud, and with her face turned in the other way, Ron might not even have noticed if her shoulders hadn't began to shake so much.

"Hey . . . Gin . . . Come on . . . what are the tears for?" he whispered softly.

With one quick move, which made it impossible for Ron to see the tears on her face, she turned to his shoulder and buried her head in it. In a muffled and cracked voice she said:

"Dumbledore's death and . . . Bill's leaving . . . and . . . you . . . and Hermione and . . . Harry . . . will . . . leave in a week . . . And you three won't tell me where you're going . . ." He stroked her hair, not interrupting. "But . . . but . . . I know it will be dangerous . . . and instead of being one real group, instead of all being together . . . you're still bickering with Hermione, and . . . Harry is still being noble and . . . I can't even be mad at him! He broke it off for a stupid reason while it's a good one at the same time! I can't be mad! I-I've tried! ...I still feel like that little foolish girl who cried at the platform when you left!"

"Gin . . . you're absolutely not that foolish girl! You weren't foolish then, and you aren't now either! Listen to me!" He forced her to look up, and saw her face, full of new freckles from the summer and red blotches from crying, and two brown, watery eyes. "Even we don't know where we're going, Gin. All I know is that Harry wants to visit his parents' grave first, and then he'll go and be noble, like you said. And I know that he really will not forget about you. I mean, he's Harry. And you can call me stubborn, you can call Hermione stubborn . . . we've had a good teacher for learning that ability You won't lose Harry or any of us . . Harry will come back. I've never seen him happier then when he was with you. He will be stubborn."

She gave a small hiccup and then began to fumble around for a handkerchief, looking more relieved than she had for a long time.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just being stupid."

"No, you aren't. You have every right. You had a lot to deal with. With you and your," he had to swallow hard to get the word out of his mouth, "_boyfriend_ breaking up, and your favourite brother getting married to a girl you're not exactly fond of . . ."

She smiled a bit and nodded.

"You have every right to feel sad, and to be annoyed by me and Hermione."

A small grin spread across her face.

"So you admit that you will have to do something about Hermione?"

"Well . . . er . . ." He hated her for the fact that she still remembered the whole point of the conversation. He looked at her, silently begging her not to force an answer. And to his surprise, he got what he wanted:

"You know what? Never mind! It's your own business. Consider this talk forgotten, and that I only came up here to tell you she will be leaving in about two hours . . ."

She turned to the door, still wiping the last tears from her face, but looking ready to face the rest of the world again. Ron sighed when the door closed.

Ginny was right, as always. That was another quality she shared with Bill. He hated that. He should do something about the Hermione-feelings. Maybe he should say something to her. Maybe he could offer to take her to her parents, to help her with her books (she _would_ take a whole library with her) or something. Or he could offer to help with the stuff she would have to get from home to bring along on their 'trip.' Yeah, that would be a nice start. He tossed _Martin Miggs_ into the corner, and was walking towards the door when it suddenly opened from the other side.

"And Ron," Ginny's head was poking into the room. "You were wrong. The favourite brother isn't getting married. He's head of the stubborn-group and leaving in about a week."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new one-shot! Although, I could make a prequel (the wedding) and a sequel (Ron and Hermione) well, review me about that!

It was supposed to be Ron-Hermione with the help of Ginny, but well, when I'm writing Ginny, I think to much and I was slowly moving the story-line to how she must feel after all the happenings in book 6...

Thanks to LEAD, who actually traslated most of the sentences into correct English, seeing as it was late when I wrote it!

Reviews are welcomed with hugs and kisses and will get a nice reply on their way out...


End file.
